The Tutor
by DiamondRainbows
Summary: Oneshot. Poor Hermione Granger is a tutor now. And she actually thought it would be fun. And then came the argument... so where does her alleigance stand when she gets a bit of insight from the other side? Implied FRIENDSHIP.


**Hey, FanFiction people! I'm new :)) This is my first story. Sorry if it's a bit long... It's a Harry Potter oneshot, soo hope you like it! DON'T BLAME ME IF IT'S BAD! This is all in Hermione's POV by the way.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine, unless I'm J.K. Rowling in disguise! 0.o Guess I'm not... I'm waaay too weird...**

**Chapter 1**

_What did I do to deserve this? I didn't ask for his taunts, his smirks, and his self-righteousness. He just started to hurt us, in first year. It's like he hates me, Ron, and Harry, for no particular reason! I guess he's just jealous, though. He's envious of Harry's unwanted fame. Malfoy better get over it, because Harry won't change. Ever. Harry is Harry, Ron is Ron, and I… I changed._

I was walking to class one day with my books at hand and homework I finished to give to my teacher. "Hello, Ms. Granger. Got the extra credit already? I'm not surprised, you being the best in class!"

"Greetings, Professor Flitwick. Yes, I have it right here. All done, and I checked it twice just to make sure it was accurate."

"That's the Hermione I know. Now, will you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure, Professor. What is it?"

"I need you to tutor a student that has been struggling. He's really smart, but needs a tutor to stay in this class."

"Anything to help a fellow student. Who is it?"

"Uh, here's the paperwork," He handed me a contract for tutoring and a quill. "You will tutor him Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays from 5:00pm to 6:30. Also, every other weekend from 3:00pm to 4:45. His father will be delighted that he will be getting help in his studies."

"But Professor Flitwick, who is it?"

He hesitated, and brought up another subject. "Professor McGonagall also needs him to be tutored in her class, too." I decided I might as well tutor this student, so I signed the contract. I would know soon enough, right? He can't be _that_ bad.

I went back to my dorm house and said goodnight to Ron and Harry. I got to bed and fell asleep, wondering who I would have to tutor tomorrow.

"Hey, Hermione. I hear you became a tutor. It's about time!" Ron called out as I walked down to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Thanks, Ron, but I still don't know who exactly this boy is." I replied as Harry walked in.

"Morning, guys. Hermione! Congrats with the tutoring job! Whoever has you as a tutor is lucky." I blushed at that.

We were called down to breakfast after some morning announcements by the Heads. Down in the dining hall, I saw the other Houses filing in, including those Slytherins. I saw Malfoy with his girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson. She seems to follow him around a lot. I saw his face. He looked pretty disgusted. She kept preening him and fixing his hair, as if it would help that cold complexion. His eyes are like a bunch of ice shards that hit you like a dagger. Those alone made me feel harassed. I ate some eggs and waffles and left to prepare for tutoring.

After breakfast, we were sitting in Professor Flitwick's classroom, waiting for the Professor.

"Well if it isn't the Golden Trio! Got anything else to do, Weasley?" Too poor to hang out with real friends? Is Potter your charity or something?" Ronald looked like he was about to jump Malfoy. Harry held him back, and sat him down. Professor Flitwick walked in.

"Okay, class. Settle down, settle down! Start the activity on the chalkboard. I need to see Mr. Malfoy." He frowned and followed the professor. His girlfriend went to follow, but Professor Flitwick stopped her. "No, Ms. Parkinson. Just Malfoy. We don't need moths like you to follow people around." We all laughed as she treaded to her seat and sat down, offended by her new nickname. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas started to make fun using her new nickname.

"It's okay, Mothy! I'm sure he'll come back. Malfoy's not going anywhere, except running from you!" We all laughed.

Ron leaned in and whispered, "I am so going to use that nickname!" I nodded in agreement. Mothy looked very conflicted and tried to convince Crabbe and Goyle that she wasn't a moth following that blonde hair.

"Good luck with that." Pavarti whispered to me. Pansy was very loud, so we could hear.

It was later in the day. I got everything I needed, and went to Professor Flitwick's office. "Good to see you, Ms. Granger. Sit here. You have the supplies?" I nodded, "Good. He'll be here shortly."

My heart was pounding. I really wanted to know who I was tutoring. It's like wondering who's giving you blood or a kidney. A door opened. I turned around. "Uh… meet your tutor, Mr. Malfoy." Oh. My. Gosh. It was Blondie.

He stared at me, disgusted. "Uh, Professor, why is _she_ here?" He was nervous. As was I.

"Mr. Malfoy, I just told you. Ms. Granger is your new tutor. For Professor McGonagall's class as well." Malfoy was mad. He muttered things like "My father will hear of this," and such.

"Go to the library. I expect an improvement in Mr. Malfoy's grade!" Reluctantly, I followed Malfoy out the door to the library.

It was incredibly awkward to tutor Malfoy. I just checked the work he did and mumbled out some advice. He had a sour look on his face.

"No, Malfoy. You can't do I that way, or else…" Too late. The spell failed, and blasted in his face. "…that would happen." He looked like Seamus after trying to turn water to rum.

"Look, Granger. I'm not Mr. Perfect. You don't have to rub it in, just tell me how to do this."

"Malfoy, I'm not enjoying this either, but I gave my word to Professor Flitwick that I would tutor you. It's not my fault you can't pay attention in class without having to tease Harry, Ron, and me about something. Your father should be blaming you, not Dumbledore on your failure to get a good grade! People who use their money and connections to get what they want isn't fair to people who actually work. I bet half your grades come from bribes."

"Granger, don't mock my father, you pathetic little Mudblood! Besides, I do work to get the grades I have. It's not my fault Potty and the Weasel are so full of themselves. You're in Gryffindor. Slytherins are so much more mature than you.

"Really? Slytherins are more mature? You sabotage the other Quidditch teams and play tricks and mock us when you get the chance. Yes, Malfoy. You are _incredibly_ mature." **(A/N: That's sarcasm for you!)**

"Don't act as if Gryffindors are the adults of this school. I know you sneak out with Potty and the Weasel to break rules and such. Potter thinks he's so popular, surviving the Dark Lord. He did absolutely nothing! And now, he's some celebrity. Even Dumbledore treats him as a teacher's pet! No respect for the higher ranked families anymore…"

"Well, Malfoy, it's not Harry's fault that Voldemort is out to get him. Besides, you're just jealous that Harry is getting more attention than you and your family, Malfoy. Your entire family is horrible. Your father is a Death Eater, huh?"

"You're such a Mudblood know-it-all. You and your friends think you're heroes, hah! You, Potty, and the Weasel, _please_."

"At least I'm not about to fail this class with a father who's more than ready to kill! If I was in your position, I'd work as hard as possible to get a good grade."

"You wouldn't even handle being in my shoes, having to go through life with a strict father who has high expectations, a mother who wants me to marry Pansy Parkinson, a couple of dunces with nothing to talk about, and Miss Mothy herself, yes, I heard, who can't keep her hands off me, and this very school!"

Malfoy didn't expect my next line, well, nobody could. "Malfoy, I'm sorry. Sorry that you live your life planned out for you, with no one to talk to."

"Uh, thank you, Granger, and I know. Look at me, no one to talk to but my Mudblood tutor! I'm a mess."

"Well, you're welcome, but, really Malfoy, don't bite the hand that feeds you."

"What would that mean?"

"It's a muggle idiom."

"Oh."

"Look, Malfoy, I'm going to ignore your teasing and just say this: I can see that you are in a bunch of pain. I'll pity you, and try to help you. I can understand the pressure you're going through. I'll help you if you just help me. Don't keep things bottled up. It isn't healthy." A clock chimed. "I will see you on Wednesday, Malfoy."

"Bye, Granger." I gathered my things as he walked towards the door. Right when Blondie stepped outside, who else but Mothy jumps him. I laughed, but reminded myself that he has a lot to go through. I left the library faster than Madam Pince could badger me out. When I got to the common room, Harry and Ron were already waiting at the door, curious to hear of my new client.

"Guys guys, it's.. it's Malfoy!" Gasps shot the room. "He's my new "client". He's okay, but he'll need help. Thank goodness he has me, though."

Ronald spoke way out of turn. "That bloke doesn't deserve you! Maybe we'll get lucky and he fails his classes and leaves this school! The nerve of that cockroach…"

"Hermione, are you sure you want to keep tutoring him? He's too horrible to handle. He's not worth it." Harry said.

"Ron, Harry, I both love you guys, platonically, but I've learned that maybe, we should feel sorry for Malfoy?" They gave me a you're-kidding-me-right look.

"Hermione, he's a Slytherin! And especially, a Malfoy! He doesn't deserve pity! He deserves to taste those rude, foul, words he makes fun of us with and vomit them!" Ron shouted.

"Hating him won't get him to stop. He enjoys the fact that you get red in the face every time he calls you a… you know. Besides, I know just a little bit more about him, being his tutor. I'm keeping my job, Harry. Ron, please try to understand that Malfoy is someone to be pitied." I walked to my room with dubious eyes on my. I dropped my bag and fell face first on my bed. They didn't understand, that's all. We've been enemies since our first year here. They didn't know what Malfoy's going through. No wonder he put all the excess pain on tormenting us. The hatred I felt for Malfoy was gone. It was now pity and a little dislike. It was hard being the only one who really understood him. Ronald was too blinded by years of hate and Harry was worried for my safety. I fell asleep with confusing thoughts of where my allegiance stood.

**Okay, so I hope you liked it! I just found it in my notepad, and I thought it sounded ok... Well, please review! And check out my profile, I've got some polls ;))) **


End file.
